The Sutherlands VS The Peachlands
by Home And Charmed
Summary: The Sutherlands have a new Drama when a new family moves in the Bay and the Three New Females prey on the SutherLands Boyfriend, and the Single Mother Set sight on Rhys while the youngest Daughter Aims for Max who is Single


Note; This is rated PG13 for Violence and Strong Language and I don't own the people of Home And away (Expect the people you haven't heard of). Pairings Rhys/Beth, Jade/Seb, Kirsty/Kane and Dani/Scott **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
The Sutherlands VS The Peachlands Summary: The Sutherlands have a new Drama when a new family moves in the Bay and the Three New Females prey on the SutherLands Boyfriend, and the Single Mother Set sight on Rhys while the youngest Daughter Aims for Max who is Single. **************************************************************************** *****************************************  
  
Jade Sutherland and Seb Miller Walked to the Caravan Where Jade Lives when they noticed a Moving van outside a house "I wonder who moving their nobody been to that house for a year now" Jade said "Maybe their a hunky guy so you can mark him" Seb joked Jade Swatted him "You know that you are the only boy I want to be with for the rest of my life" Jade said Then a Four-Wheel Drive and a Silver Convertible drove up to the house  
  
The Woman in the Silver car looked around her twenties around Dani age, She had the same eyes colour as Dani but her skin was tanned and she had cinnamon Hair The Driver of the Red Car got out she had curly black hair and Brown eyes and fair skin Possible around Her mum age. Next came two Teenagers possible Twins and around her and Kirsty age, The first one had the same Hair colour to Kirsty and Blue eyes, The second one had Pale Skin, Blues eyes and Short Blonde hair totally dead-drop babe she looked a little like herself. The Next person to come out was another girl probably Max's age, She had mixture of her family in her, she had her oldest sister eyes, Mother Hair, Second sister Skin and The other Sister Hair colour It was like looking into her own family.  
  
Jade and Seb walked to the Two girls, "Hi I am Jade Sutherland and this is my boyfriend Seb Miller" Jade introduced the two The younger one, the version of herself stared at Seb, "hi I am Melissa and this is my twin sister Jade" Melissa said. " "Hey that really weird my name is Jade as well and I am a twin sister too" Jade said "Yeah totally freaky" Melissa said Jade was still checking out Seb she wondered if the girl misheard her say that Seb was hers. "That my oldest sister their, Stacey" Melissa irrupted her thoughts pointing to the own of the Convertible "My mum Susie and my youngest sister Michelle." Hey why don't you come over to my family house I am sure my dad won't mind you know like a welcome to the bay dinner party" Jade said "Okay it a date" she replied.  
  
Later that night The Sutherlands and the Peachlands hooked up in the house Scott, Seb, Beth and Kane where also their. Each of the Peachlands talked with one person the oppsite sex of each other. Susie was flirting with Rhys, Stacey was trying to get Scott out in the back alone. Melissa was flirting with Kane, Jade Peachland was trying to drag Seb attention away from the other Jade and try to get him into one of the rooms and it worked.  
  
Michelle was the only one in the family that was hitting on somebody who was single Max.  
  
Dani, Beth, Kirsty and Jade were standing staring at the peachlands giving them cold looks "Look at that Stacey girl Throwing herself over my boyfriend. "Yeah that Melissa girl doesn't know what she getting herself into she mess with my boyfriend then she has to deal with me" then Kirsty walked to her and pretending to trip and spill her drink on purpose "Oops did I do that" Kirsty said Melissa gave her a evil stare. "She just moved here today and she already throwing herself at a married man what happened to her husband' Beth said angrily "he probably cheated on her" Dani said bluntly Jade walked straight to Jade who was taking her shirt over Jade grabbed her and punched her "Stay the Freakin hell away from my boyfriend": Jade screamed the other one slapped her which caused chaos in the house, Melissa whacked Kirsty and grabbed a jug of coke and poured it on her. Dani started to strangle Stacey as she nearly kissed Scott Beth Slammed a plate on Susie causing them to catfight Max and Michelle walked out the house shocked of what was going on around them. Scott, Kane, Seb and Rhys Tried to stop the girls. Finally the girls stopped fighting "This isn't over" Beth growled at Susie  
  
"You are not getting away with it" Kirsty growled 'Stay the hell away from Scott" Dani said the three girls walked out to their home a huge crash was heard and a tumbing sound they ran to the hallway and Jade peachland was just getting up after been pushed Jade yelled a threat. "Come near Seb and I will destroy this eyes so you can't look at him, in matter of fact, I will disfigure you" Jade growled the other Jade ran out. The family went to bed without a word.  
  
Max walked Michelle home "I am sorry about my family" Max said "No you shouldn't be saying sorry my family hitted on your family Lovers" She replied "Well I suppose this is see you around" Max said the young couple embraced into a kiss "Wow that the first time I been kissed" Michelle said 'Well I gotta go bye" Max said smiley, then Max departed from Michelle" she stared after max and whispered "I Love you Max" She said then she stared cruelly at her house where her family is even thought she loved them she still couldn't believe what they said and did then Jade came running to the house and went inside second later she could hear a door slammed then Michelle started to go to her room when Kane with Seb drove by "Wait!" Michelle yelled but the car was hone She wanted to say sorry but she couldn't then she went inside her house.  
  
Kane dropped Seb off and headed towards Irene house he entered it the lights come on and a startled Irene appeared "Dear god you scared the daylight out of me" she said then she saw a look on Kane face 'What the matter" she asked. "You know these people who moved in one of the girls tried to flirt with me, and the other family members flirted with Scott, Seb and Rhys right in front of the Sutherlands"" Kane said.  
  
"Oh god what do you think gonna happen now" said another voice Halyey appeared with Tasha with scared looks Kane realised that something was wrong "What going on" he asked then Jesse who lives with leah and VJ who also appeared came in "We had a threating phone call" Irene said "Oh that explains the looks and why Leah, VJ and Jesse are here" Kane said then a brick hurled through the Windows.  
  
"You know what Lets go to Leah and Jesse place instead where Alex should be" Hayley said everyone agreed and hushed out and went to the house unknowing been followed.  
  
When they got their not only was Alex their Noah, Kit, Alf and Seb who just arrived were their "Alex what are you doing here" Hayley said "We all got threats from the phone he said.  
  
A phone ran in the Peachlands house since Michelle was the closest she answered it "Hello" she said "Beware I know where you are and I am watching your family" said a voice then it hanged up "Stupid Sutherlands" Michelle Mumbled.  
  
A phone ran in the Sutherlands house sine Max was in the Lounge he answered it "Hello" he said "Beware I know where you are and I am watching your family" said a voice then it hanged up "Stupid Peachlands" Max said out loud.  
  
Near the Summer Bay sign a black van parked then a mysterious figure was staring at all the figures their, Noah, Kit, Beth, Alf, Sally, Seb, Kane, Irene, Hayley, Tasha, Flynn, Alex, Colleen, Jesse, Leah, Scott, Dani, Rhys, Jade, Kirsty, Max and the new family The Peachlands. Even VJ. "Soon I will have my revenge espilly on The Sutherlands and the Peachlands, and Susie and Rhys ex Shelley and David" he said.  
  
A/n Aw I bet you didn't see that twist coming somebody has a grudge on everyone Even VJ and Kane. Yes David is the same David who is married to Shelley. Did you like it I hope it wasn't too short Please Review. And Charmed Lovers who read my charmed fanfiction my muse with charmed hasn't vanished for the time been right now it Home And Away I will try and publish one soon possible She's Back The final Showdown or Don't Leave me here all alone. 


End file.
